Bubbles' Talent
by Lil'Redx
Summary: What happens when Bubbles tries to find her hiddent talent? BoomerxBubbles


Bubbles' Talent

Disclaimer I do not own PPG or RRB!

This is my very first fanfic! Enjoy! :D

Normal POV

Five year old Bubbles waited for her five year old boyfriend to arrive at the park. Boomer walked casually into the park. Bubbles ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Boomie!" Bubbles said with her high-pitched voice.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer said smiling dreamily at her. She smiled back at him. They walked over to a bench and sat down. Boomer watched as other kids played and jumped around at the playground. *sigh* Boomer turned to look at Bubbles who had a slightly sad face expression. He ignored it at first but then…*sigh*. He looked over to her, "What's wrong Bubs?"

She looked up and said, "I'm not good at any sporty activity things."

"Have you tried any at all?" Boomer asked

"No, but I know I'll be bad at all of them" she said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Never know until you cry…no uh I mean die… wait…fry… no that's not it." Boomer said in thought.

Bubbles giggled she knew Boomer was thinking hard. "You mean-you'll never know until you **try,**" she said smiling.

"Ohhhhhh ya that thingy." Boomer said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the basketball courts. He picked up a basketball from a pile and handed it to her. "Ok Bubbles, why don't you try shooting this basketball?"

Bubbles looked at the basketball with a thoughtful expression. "Well if you say so…" She threw it in the air and shot it with her laser eyes. She smiled with confidence. "Ha! I showed that basketball whose boss," she said dancing around.

"Um… Bubbles, I meant shoot it in the hoop over there like this…" Boomer demonstrated and made it with a _swish_. He smiled confidently and handed the basketball to Bubbles. "Now you try."

"Um … ok so do I just throw it in?" Bubbles asked.

"Uh-huh" Boomer said with a distracted look. _Wow Bubbles has HUGE EYES!_

Boomer was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Bubbles threw the basketball in one hand and threw it like a baseball. It went hurtling towards the backboard, bounced off and since Boomer was 4 feet away from the hoop with his back facing the hoop… it hit him right in the back of the head making him go face first into the ground. Bubbles ran to him "I'm sooooo sorry Boomie are you alright?"

He looked up at her with a crooked smile and said, "Yah … just gonna rest here for a while." While he put his head back down on the cement.

Thirty minutes later…

"Ok let's try something else like soccer." Boomer suggested. "Now all you have to do is shoot it" Boomer paused and thought a bit."- with your **feet.** Into that goal." He said pointing to the goal with nets set up. Bubbles nodded. He walked over to the goal "Now I'm gonna try to stop the ball you shoot-with your **feet.** Okay?" Bubbles nodded. "Go whenever you're ready." While Bubbles was getting the soccer ball ready to shoot, Boomer began to wander into his thoughts. _Whoa! Bubbles has a GIANT HEAD! _Just then a ball smacked him right in the face landing him on his back. _Ouch._

"Sorry Boomer it's just that…" _your head is sooo big!_ Bubbles thought to herself. "-nevermind."

After a few more sports and a lot of Boomer getting hit in the head. Bubbles sighed in defeat. "Sorry Boomer I probably hurt your brain a lot cause I hit you in the head like a fazillion times."

"That's okay my brothers said I never had one" Boomer said proudly, not noticing it was an insult.

"Uh… okay" Bubbles said with a confused look on her face.

Boomer swung on the swings as he watched Bubbles do twirls in the grass. _Hmmm… I can never find Bubbles ears._ Bubbles leaped into the air and did a twirl._ I can't find her nose either, mines gone cuz my brothers said they stole it from me and won't give it back. They must be mad because someone stole their noses, too. _He watched as Bubbles moved gracefully through the grass. _I just noticed something! Bubbles…doesn't have a NECK!_ Boomer felt for his neck but didn't feel anything!_ Where's my neck! Erg…Brick and Butch probably stole that too!_ Boomer decided he would deal with his neck problem later and watched Bubbles again. _What's she doing? _"What are ya doin' Bubs?"

"Dancing, duh!" Bubbles said crossing her arms with an are-you-kidding me look._ Dancing…Bubbles needs to find a sporty activity she's good at…dancing…hmmm… where can we find something like that…dancing…hmmm…I got the most smartest idea ever! _"Bubbles you should try bowling! No wait that's not right…"

"ya only if I did something like a sport like golfing, hiking, or dancing or something" Bubbles said.

_Dancing? Hmmm… I got it! _Boomer thought. "Bubbles why don't you try dancing! You are good at it."

"Your right I should try that! Thanks Boomie!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off to her house to sign up for dancing lessons.

_Now to get my nose and neck back!_ thought Boomer.

Me: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you! :D


End file.
